deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight
"The knight is the toughest warrior of all time. They had honor, but they were killers." -David Coretti, Army veteran/Sword expert The Knight, sword-wielding slayer of the Medieval age; Vs. the Pirate, murderous killer of the high seas. Stats *Year - 1423 *Height - 5' 11" *Weight - 180 lbs *Armor - Plate *Gear - 70 lbs *Loyalty - Kingdom of France *Symbol - Knight's helmet http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knight_Icon.png Knight Symbol History: A knight was a member of the warrior class of the Middle Ages in Europe who followed a code of law called "chivalry". In other Indo-European languages, cognates of cavaliers or riders are more prevalent (e.g. French chevalier and German Ritter), suggesting a connection to the knight's mode of transport. Since antiquity a position of honor and prestige has been held by mounted warriors, such as the Greeks and the Romans, and knighthood in the Middle Ages was inextricably linked with horsemanship. Plate armor for Knights were used in circa 1250 and grew in popularity in the 1400s. If they had the money, Knights would normally wear Plate instead of the previous armor, mail. Many Knights used both Plate Armor combined with mail armor (especially for their joins like Coifs for the neck.) Knights earned their legendary reputation as warriors during the Crusades for the "Holy Lands." They believed that they were on a divine mission from God himself to retake the "Holy Lands" from the current Muslim occupants. Even today, people can still be knighted by European royalty, but this is more of a symbol of honor and respect and most Knights today did not engage in warfare. Plate armored Knights existed until the invention of the Musket, which allowed common and cheap foot soldiers to easily kill a trained and expensive Knight with a long ranged weapon. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knight.jpg Weapons Deadliest Warrior: The Game Close Range: Broadsword, Mace Mid Range: Poleaxe, Halberd Long Range: Light Crossbow, Heavy Crossbow Special Weapons: Morningstar Armor: Maximillian Fullplate, Coat of Plates Battle: The battle begins with a Pirate discovering a dusty treasure chest in the middle of the forest. In the distance, the Knight comes riding in on his horse. The Pirate opens the chest and begins counting the gold doubloons inside, but hears the horse coming towards him. He looks up and sees the Knight with his Morningstar in hand. Thinking that he is trying to steal his treasure, the Pirate pulls out one of his Flintlock pistols. The Knight begins swinging his Morningstar and signals his horse to charge at the Pirate. The Pirate aims his pistol and fires, but the bullet was deflected off the Knight's Plate. He pulls out another pistol and fires a second time, but the bullet bounces off of the Knight's Helmet. The Knight's horse dashes at the Pirate, and the Knight successfully hits him with the Morningstar. The Pirate gets up and desperately scrambles for the Grenado in his pocket. The horse turns around and begins to charge at the Pirate again. However, the Pirate manages to light the fuse on the Grenado and throws it at the Knight. The explosion knocks the Knight off his horse. The Pirate slowly approaches the Knight, thinking that he is dead. The Knight sits up and shoots his Crossbow at the Pirate, hitting his leg. The pirate grimaces in pain and tries to pull the arrow out, while the Knight gets up and hits him with the Morningstar again and throws him to the floor. However, the Pirate pulls out his Blunderbuss as he hits the floor and shoots the Knight in the chestplate, sending him flying back. The Pirate then grabs his treasure chest and tries to run away, once again unaware that he still hasn't killed the Knight. The Pirate reaches the shore and sees his ship in the distance. He turns around and is annoyed to see that the Knight, though injured, is still following him. "Oh, bloody hell," he groans. He runs ahead to put down his treasure, then turns around and fires his third Flintlock pistol. The bullet hits the Knight, but he shakes it off and runs towards the knight with his Broadsword in hand. The Pirate pulls out his Cutlass sword and engages in a sword fight with the Knight. The two get their swords stuck in the sand, and the Knight uses this opportunity to kick the Pirate to the ground. He pulls out his Broadsword and tries to strike the Pirate, but the Pirate manages to roll out of the way. He backs himself up towards the bottom of a cliff, while the Knight slowly trudges towards him.The Knight swings his sword, but the Pirate parries with his sword and then kicks the Knight to the floor. The Knight gets back up and clumsily swings at the Pirate, who effortlessly dodges the sword. The Pirate then throws sand at the Knight's helmet, distracting him long enough to charge at him and throw him to the floor. As the Knight tries to regain consciousness, the Pirate runs to his fourth Flintlock pistol, which fell out of his pocket earlier on, and grabs it. He returns to the knight, who is still on the floor, and opens the medieval helmet's visor. He shoves the pistol at the Knight's face and fires at point-blank range, killing him instantly. The Pirate gets up and roars in victory. Expert's Opinion The Experts agreed that the Knight's defeat was due to the Pirate's blunderbuss and grenado. While the Knight had superior training, armor, and weapons, it was all trumped by the lethal and instant killing power of the Grenado and Blunderbuss. While it had a tendency to jam, the Blunderbuss' easily penetrated the Knight's armor and killed him easily, the exact reason armor became obsolete after the discovery of guns. The Knight was a victim of his time rather than his skill, and due to the Pirate's gunpowder weapons, literally, "brought a knife to a gun fight," in this case. Trivia. * While not mentioned on the show, in the battle simulation the knight was seen on horseback while the Pirate was on foot. It is unknown if it was merely something done for the simulation or the horse was taken into consideration for the knight. *While not mentioned on the show, technically knights have been featured multiple times on the show. William Wallace was formerly a Scottish knight and nobleman, and William the Conqueror was also knighted. Vlad the Impaler would also have been a knight or at least had a knight's training. *The Knight was the only warrior who was ancient that went on against a modern warrior. *The Knight, has so far, the heaviest armor in the show at 70lb. *Knights have existed in most European countries, but the one specifically used on the show is the French Knight. It's most likely because France was famous for their exceptional knights and was a superpower in Europe during the middle ages. *They reappear in season 3 as Joan of Arc's troops against William the Conqueror, but with different weapons and without their visors on. *Ironically, the Halberd was the Knight's best weapon. However, it was not used in the reenacted battle scene. *In real life knights became extinct after being killed off by musketeers. Musketeers were seen as cowardly at first, so Knights continued to fight until the effectiveness of the musket made them functionally obsolete. Knights have attempted to adapt by reinforcing their armor to stop musket fire but eventually died out because the armor couldn't fully stop rounds from a Musket. Rarely did Musketeers wear full plate as speed was seen as more relevant than armor and so no practical warrior after the Knight wore such heavy armor. In Deadliest Warrior: The Game *Class: Championhttp://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knight.png Knight in the game *Weapons: **Close-Range: Broadsword/Mace **Medium-Range: Halberd/Pole Axe **Long-Range:' Light Crossbow/Heavy crossbow' **Special Weapon: Morningstar **Shield *Armor:' Maximillian Armor/Coat of plates' *Finisher: The Knight hits the victim in the side with his morning star, then brings it back down on top of their head, killing them. He pulls out his short range weapon and stands over his dead adversary, denouncing the enemy. * In skirmish mode if one has more than two characters on the enemy team and uses the special finisher on the enemy before he dies, you can cause a glitch by skipping the scene animation right when the morning star hits the 2nd time. In which will cause the weapons and shields to go crazy!!! The shield will disappear but still can be used. However the Broadsword or the mace may have the chance to kill instantly, this applies to the Long range weapons also. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Horse Warriors Category:Special Forces Units Category:Freedom Fighters